


Creating Summer Memories

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus once again proves he has excellent observational skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating Summer Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Holiday/Travel.
> 
> **A/N:** Thank you to Emynn and Sevfan for looking this over for me. *glomps*
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Creating Summer Memories

~

“And that’s it.” Ron grinned as the last of the parchments he’d been working on rolled itself up and disappeared with a pop. “I’m officially on holiday!” 

Harry smiled. “Have a great time and I’ll see you in a week.” 

“Will do.” Ron stood up and hesitated for a moment. “Feels weird going on summer holiday without you, though.” 

“I know.” 

Ron started for the door. “Try not to miss me too much!” 

Once he was gone, Harry, oddly unsettled, stared at his paperwork for a while, but somehow couldn’t manage to get very much done. He hadn’t expected to feel this...bereft. Finally, thirty minutes later, he pushed away from his desk and started for home.

When he arrived, Severus was in the living room, and it didn’t look as if dinner had been started. Harry stifled his irritation. “I’m home.” 

Severus looked up from his book. “Indeed you are. Excellent.” He rose. “I thought I was going to have to go down to the Ministry and collect you.” 

Harry frowned. “Collect me?” 

“Yes.” Setting aside the book, Severus moved towards him. “Is that what you’re planning to wear to dinner?” 

“Dinner?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Are you all right? Is there a reason you’re repeating everything I say?” 

“Repeating everything--?” Harry exhaled. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, you just surprised me. You made dinner reservations? What’s the occasion?” 

Severus clasped his hand. “I did. And why do I need an occasion? Now, unless you want to cause a diplomatic incident, I suggest you change.” 

Confused, Harry nevertheless did as Severus asked, and within minutes they were standing on an unfamiliar cobblestone street. Slipping the rusty spoon they’d used as a Portkey into his pocket, Severus offered Harry his arm. “Shall we?” 

They’d walked about a minute before Harry, looking around curiously, realised where they were. “Paris?”

“Indeed.” Severus drew Harry around a corner. “You see now why I made you take off your uniform? We can’t have Aurors randomly strolling into French restaurants looking like they’re on duty. And we’ve reached our destination.” 

The bistro looked like something from a Van Gogh painting. Harry shook his head. “Wow.” 

Severus simply smiled. 

They were clearly expected, and within moments were shown to a table. Once seated, the waiter brought a bottle of wine and two glasses, and, after placing an order in flawless French, Severus leaned back, raising his glass. “Salut.” 

Harry returned the toast and sipped. “Delicious.” Tension drained from him. The waiter returned with a basket of warm bread and some soft cheese.

“Feeling better?” asked Severus as they started to eat. 

Harry nodded. “Loads. This must have taken some planning. You can’t get international Portkeys that quickly.” 

“I placed this restaurant reservation, and the reservation for the Portkey, about two months ago.” 

Harry gaped at him. “Why?”

“Because that was when you told me about Ronald and Hermione’s summer holiday plans.” Severus’ tone was gentle. “And I thought you’d need a distraction.”

Harry blinked. “But how? _I_ didn’t even know I’d be upset.” 

Severus inclined his head. “I’ve known you for a while now, Harry. You’re close to your friends, and have made many summer memories with them. I suspected this would happen, thus I took steps to mitigate your distress.” he hummed. “Plus, it’s time we made our own summer memories.”

Overcome, Harry clasped Severus’ hand, hearing the words he hadn’t said. “Thank you. And I love you, too.” 

“As you should.” Severus’ fingers tightened on his. “Now, shall we eat? I thought we could see some sights before our scheduled return.” 

Harry grinned. “Sounds perfect.” 

~


End file.
